return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Isla Sorna is a vast expansive island. Players should live and learn its locations carefully, so as to tread lightly in the presence of territorial carnivores or graze in the serenity amidst a herd of sauropods. Game Trail One of the most prominent areas within the Live the Legend RPG is the Game Trail. A vast plain of dusty dirt and grasses, the Game Trail is home to both herbivore and carnivore alike, particulalry Isla Sorna's sauropod populations. However, ''Allosaurus '' packs often find their hunts taking place here as do many other carnivores. Edged by semi-thick jungle coniferous jungle, the eastern side is flatter than the western, which are divided by a tall, thin saddle of mountains that thicken further south near the lagoon that feeds into the Deep Channel. Lagoon Sorna's next largest inlet after the River and Channel, the lagoon is about subtlety rather than impact. Do not be fooled. For all its calm and beauty, a storm rages. This area of Sorna is home to the nesting populations of Deinosuchus, and various sea monsters patrol near shore. Be a creature bold or cowardly, its best to stay away from the water. Beach A popular spot for beach combing species, the oceans surrounding Sorna hide a deep reminder why fisherman rarely tread into these waters. Deep Channel The Deep Channel is a large, wet region of Sorna. A good number of spinosaurids and Hadrosaurs graze for fish and water plants here in a similar manner to the West Delta. One should be wary though. Stray too far from the dense jungle bordering the edges of the channel and its rivers, and get to close to the water; and you'll find not all of Sorna's dangerous predators lurk above the water line. To the northernmost region lay the ruins of the Worker’s Village once visited by Ian Malcolm and company. Home to the dreary ruins of the creators' living quarters; most of the buildings in the Village are less than sub-par in conditions. Only the general goods store, the compound, gas station; and employee apartments still resemble themselves to the human eye. Windows are either too dusty to see out of clearly or smashed in. Parked cars no more closely resemble some entity from a junk yard. And nearly everything is covered in moss and plant life. Many dinosaurs avoid this area due to the Carnotaurs that linger in the village, and the raptor packs that stalk the tall grass surrounding the ruins To the west is the Aviary, the former home of many Pteranodons, the largest of Sorna's modern, man-made ruins. This location includes the massive the Aviary's park station and the large cliffs and river that occupy this region. Notorious for being the breeding grounds of the now escaped hypo-aggressive pterosaurs of Sorna. Due to the Aviary having been opened some years ago however, the species is much less densely packed in this region then it once was. This means numerous species can now enter the region without fear of being constantly dive-bombed.